


Lost In New York? The Streets Are Numbered!

by doritoarts



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, i could not for the life of me give this an actual title, melon bun calls goblin cookie "sweetsop", melonmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: "No matter how early I get here, ya always show up before I do! Come to think of it, I've never seen ya leave the mines, Sweetsop. Ya must be comin' here early and leavin' real late, huh?""... Leave?"[fic about melon bun basically adopting goblin, I couldn't think of a good title lol]
Relationships: Melon Bun Cookie & Goblin Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lost In New York? The Streets Are Numbered!

Another good-old-fashioned day of work. 

Melon Bun Cookie entered the Cheddar Mines with a smile on her face and her trusty melon pickaxe slung over her shoulder. A new day had come, meaning she’d gone back to the mines in the hopes of finding cheese stones. In fact, it was far earlier than she’d usually arrive. Melon Bun had been restless that night, unable to fall asleep and stay asleep. She couldn’t quite puzzle out the root of it, though. Either way, she was going to try and use it to her advantage. 

Melon Bun had traveled to a deeper part of the mine via minecart, swinging her pick in search of ore when she heard a familiar voice. “Hey! Hey, Melon Bun! Guss who?! Guess!” 

Melon Bun smiled, scanning the area. It didn’t take long for her to find a familiar, yellow-eyed figure in a ceiling cavern. Sure enough, Goblin Cookie was there, and he looked positively thrilled to have found her. Melon Bun waved to him, “Well howdy there, Sweetsop!” He dropped his pack from the cavern, jumping down and landing on top of it.    
  
“Hi! Hello! I’m here! Hi!” Goblin Cookie excitedly flapped his arms and kicked his legs as he spoke. This wasn’t all that unusual, it seemed to Melon Bun that he was always fidgeting in some capacity, and when he got excited, he’d flap his arms or make little noises. Melon Bun didn’t mind, she flapped her arms, too. “I wanna show you something! You can look, just give it back, ‘cause it’s mine!” 

Melon Bun nodded and responded that she understood. Goblin rummaged through his pack for a moment before pulling out a small tangle toy and gently handing it to Melon Bun. “Found it in a campsite. It’s got neat colors.” Melon Bun fidgeted with it gingerly, examining the small toy closely. She could tell that Goblin was particularly proud of the find. The tangle itself was red, yellow, and blue. Primary colors. Once Melon Bun was done fiddling with it, she handed it back to Goblin Cookie, who took it back just as carefully as he had handed it to her.

“That’s a real nice trinket, Sweetsop. Thanks for showin’ me!” Melon Bun paused after speaking, thinking about something. Goblin gave her a puzzled look.    
  
“Something wrong?” 

“Nothin’s wrong, Sweetsop, I was just thinkin’. I got here a lot earlier than I normally do, and ya’ still managed to get here first.” She chuckled, "No matter how early I get here, ya always show up before I do! Come to think of it, I've never seen ya leave the mines, Sweetsop. Ya must be comin' here early and leavin' real late, huh?" 

"... Leave?" Goblin Cookie gave her a look of utter bafflement.

“Yeah! Ya know, leave? Go home?” Melon Bun elaborated, “You  _ do _ have a home ya go back to, right?” 

Goblin shook his head, “I live here. That’s why it’s my mine.” He paused, taking in the  _ very _ concerned look on Melon Bun’s face, “Why are you worried?” 

“You… live here?”    
  
“Yes.” Goblin responded, “Just said that.”

“How do you get food, Sweetsop?” 

Goblin paused, thinking for a moment, “From miners. I take their lunches.” He paused, “Or when you bring me food.” 

“And when ya can’t get food from me or the miners, what do you do then?” Melon Bun’s voice was strangely quiet, and she fiddled with a strand of her fluffy hair as she talked. Goblin was starting to wonder if he’d said something wrong.    
  
He paused a moment before speaking again, “I just… don’t eat. No food in the mines.” Melon Bun was silent for a moment, bringing a hand to her mouth and blinking repeatedly. Goblin could see syrup welling up in her eyes. “Did I say something wrong…?” Melon Bun shook her head, trying to wipe the syrup from her eyes.    
  
“Ya didn’t say anythin’ wrong, Sweetsop, it’s just…” She paused, “I’m worried about ya. Real worried.” 

‘Worried. Why?” 

Melon Bun took in a breath through her teeth and let out a sigh. “You’re just a kid, Sweetsop. And you’re out here livin’ in a cave… this ain’t proper shelter, Sweetsop. How long have you been livin’ like this?” Goblin Cookie mumbled something in response, tracing his foot through the dirt. “Sorry, can you say that again?”    
  
“Five years, I think.”

There was silence for a while. It was Melon Bun’s muted voice that broke it. “Do you want somewhere better to stay?” Her voice was low and almost wobbly and she blinked back syrup as she spoke. She didn’t want to believe Goblin had been living like this for so long, yet, at the same time, it made all too much sense. “It ain’t much, but I’ve gotta guest room at my place.” She had kneeled to meet Goblin’s eye level by that point, a motherly smile on her face. Goblin looked dumbstruck. 

“... You mean it?” He almost couldn’t process it. An odd, iridescent mix of honor, confusion, and nervousness swirling around in his throat and heart. He wanted to say yes, but, did he deserve it? Goblin Cookie couldn’t quite grasp what he did to deserve her hospitality. 

“I mean it.” Her voice was gentle and warm like a campfire, and she still had that soft smile on her face. 

There was a pause. 

Goblin Cookie reached out to Melon Bun Cookie and hugged her. 

His shoulders heaved up and down as he sobbed quietly. He felt safe, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt safe. “Thank you…” 

Melon Bun returned the hug, giving him a gentle pat on the back. “Hey, hey. ‘S alright. You’re gonna be ok, ok?” Goblin nodded, face still buried in Melon Bun’s shoulder. “You can stick with me for today, and once the day is over you can come with me.” Goblin thanked her again and wiped his eyes. 

Melon Bun got the sense that this was what the word family meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this! It took me a good week or so to write, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. As per usual, comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
